narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeko San
Background Yeko San was born in the San compound in the middle of the Third Shinobi World War. He spent most of his early years practicing ninjutsu. By the age of eight he had mastered many Wind and Water Style Jutsu and beginning to learn to wield Poison Style. He had just learned Poison Style: Poison Shuriken the day before the compound was destroyed by the Daisu Clan. During the attack he snuck out of his house via backdoor seconds before a powerful Dice Style jutsu ripped it to pieces. He started to run away but two Daisu Clan members chased him. One of them hit him with a Dice Style justu disintegrating half his face (that's where he lost his eye). They were about to hit him with another when they were both killed by a skilled San Clan Member. Yeko escaped the massacre and went to the Hidden Leaf Village. By the age of 16 he had learnt three nature types and mastered many S Rank Poison Style Jutsus. He was a Jonin rank ninja. He was involved in the battle of Death Forest where he led a force of twenty Elite Anbu to death forest to hunt down a group of rogue ninja. They were surrounded and ambushed once they were deep in Death Forest. Yeko's team outnumbered the enemy and were winning until there leader, Yabito Otsutsuki, appeared and turned the tables. Yeko managed to save 2 other ninja using Earth Style: Underworld Teleportation, which carried them off to a safe area. The rest of the ninja were killed. Upon returning to Konoha he was sent with over a hundred other Anbu and Shinobi to hunt down the remaining members of Yabito's gang, The Line of Dragon. Among the Shinobi that went on the mission was Ikanukui Daisu and Areza Daisu. After a few days of searching for the gang they found their hideout in the Perilous Lands. Their hideout was a tall tower protected at the entrance by guards. They also had summoned beasts wandering around the plains surrounding the tower. Ikanukui Daisu, the leader of the mission, sent small teams to try and infiltrate the tower from different angles. He sent eight teams of four. 5 of the 32 returned. They reported that they had been attacked by variations of Griffins and Dragons. The mission leader decided that they should attack the gates of the tower because it seemed to only be guarded by six ninja. They would lose the element of surprise but from inside they could not be attacked by the flying summoning beasts. They launched there attack a few minutes later. They managed to get close to the gates before the summoning beasts could reach them. They fought through the six Genin Rank guards very quickly and got in before the summoning beasts killed too many of them. Of the 68 ninja that attacked the tower only 51 were still alive. They charged up the stairs exploring each floor and killing all the rogue ninja that were in the rooms. They were mostly Genin or low rank Chunin. The Elite Jonin were probably with Yabito in case everyone else was killed. When they finally got to the top floor where Yabito was waiting with his 6 best Jonin, another 13 Shinobi had been killed including Areza Daisu. The remaining 38 ninja attacked the 6 Elite Jonin. After a few minutes of intense battle (Ask me if you want me to detail this) the 6 Jonin were killed, but Yeko's team had taken serious casualties, there were only twelve shinobi and four anbu still alive. They spread out and attack Yabito Otsutsuki. One Ninja tried to hit him with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu but was easily dodged. Yabito used Griffin Style: Griffin Beam to kill three of the Shinobi. Yeko used Poison Style: Giant Poison Shuriken Hurricane to try and wound Yabito. But Yabito blocked with Griffin Style: Golden Griffin Statue. He then used Griffin Style: Griffin Flame to take down another four shinobi and three anbu. Now Yeko was the only Anbu still alive. Ikanukui Daisu used Dice Style: Dice Cutter but was dodged effortlessly. Yabito decided to use some better jutsus to take down the remaining ninja, who were all Jonin or Elite Jonin. He used Dragon Style: Dragon Bomb to blow up the tower, knocking two ninja off, they fell to their death, he had also killed another two in the blast. It was only Yeko and Ikanukui still alive. Yeko tried Poison Style: Wasp Swarm, a swarm of giant wasps appeared next to him, they seemed to be made of perculiar green chakra. They attacked Yabito but he dodged. Yabito then used Dragon Style: Lightning Dragon Speed to rush forward so quickly it appeared that he teleported in front of Ikanukui, he then used Griffin Style: Griffin Rasengan to and slammed Ikanukui with it. Ikanukui was killed by the force of the Griffin Rasengan. He lay limp on the floor with a giant burn mark in his torso. Yeko San used Poison Style: Poison Gas, the gas was slowly crawling out of his hands and covering the room in a green mist. Yabito knew that the Gas would kill him if he came into contact with it so he used Wind Style: Great Breakthrough to blast Yeko into a wall. He then used Summoning Jutsu: Golden Griffin, a large griffin made out of gold appeared, Yabito hopped on and flew off. Yeko San wanted to chase him so he made his own summoning, Summoning Jutsu: Giant Wasp. A wasp appeared and Yeko buzzed after Yabito. But, unfortunately Yeko could not find Yabito and was soon called back by some Chunin that had been sent to look for him.